


Взрыв вкуса

by Greenmusik, WTF Drink And Bite 2021 (DrinkAndBite)



Series: Нормально пожрать можно только в галактике Пегас [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Attraction, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Food Porn, Lust, M/M, Pre-Slash, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/WTF%20Drink%20And%20Bite%202021
Summary: Реакция Родни на особые иномирные блюда провоцирует внезапные последствия.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Нормально пожрать можно только в галактике Пегас [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135832
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Взрыв вкуса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Explosion of Flavor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850370) by [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier). 



— Только для почтенного доктора МакКея, — недовольно произнёс верховный жрец.

— О, мы не желали проявить неуважение, — Тейла буквально излучала спокойствие. Спокойствие — это её суперсила. — Но у доктора МакКея довольно жестокая непереносимость некоторых продуктов, и нам бы не хотелось, чтобы ему случайно стало плохо.

Родни, конечно, оценил её обеспокоенность его здоровьем, но блюдо, которое Белком приготовил специально для него, пахло просто восхитительно. Может быть, даже достаточно восхитительно для того, чтобы рискнуть и съесть без проверки на вкус полковником.

— У тебя слюни текут, — хмуро заметил вышеупомянутый дегустатор.

Покрытое — похоже, при помощи шпателя — белой краской лицо верховного жреца исказилось от гнева.

— Мы бы никогда не причинили вреда доктору МакКею!

Родни особо не интересовался торговыми переговорами, но отлично знал, насколько важно ублажить белкомов, у которых был доступ к кофеподобному растению. И к хранилищу информационных кристаллов Древних, на которых, возможно, содержались жизненно необходимые для дальнейшего существования Атлантиды данные.

— Всё хорошо, — сказал он, переглянувшись с Шеппардом. — Мы не заметили здесь каких-либо следов наличия цитрусовых, и мой экстренный заряд эпинефрина, у меня с собой.

Тейла коснулась его руки.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь рискнуть?

— Вы же прикроете меня, да?

Ронон хлопнул его по плечу.

— Оттащу тебя к Вратам, если что.

— Ладно, давайте надеяться, что до этого не дойдёт, — кисло пробормотал Родни. Однако даже перспектива быть оттащенным на Атлантиду как мешок картошки не уменьшила горячего желания отведать приготовленной специально для него пищи. Вкус которой он практически чувствовал на языке с каждым глубоким вдохом.

— МакКей, — предостерегающе сказал Шеппард.

— Стараюсь изо всех сил, полковник, — прошипел Родни.

Опустившись на почётное место, он занёс вилку над миской. На вид блюдо напоминало овощное рагу, в которое нарезали всё, что только нашлось — что-то вроде рататуя или типа того.

— Ничего страшного.

Под взглядами затаивших дыхание сокомандников и белкомов он зачерпнул немного рагу и отправил его в рот.

Господи. Родни прикрыл глаза: вкус взорвался на языке, сложный, яркий, восхитительный. Он никогда раньше не пробовал ничего подобного, ни в галактике Пегас, ни дома на Земле. Это было что-то неописуемое.

Он остервенело набросился на рагу, не в силах сдерживать звуки удовольствия от наслаждения этим кулинарным шедевром. Он до конца жизни больше ни за что не будет есть ничего другого. Белкомы — поистине в высшей степени одарённые в гастрономической области, и Родни готов был отдать им всё, что они только захотят, включая Атлантиду.

— Так, всё, достаточно.

Шеппард сдёрнул его за тактический жилет со стула и оттащил от стола. В руке Родни всё ещё была зажата вилка, и он закрутился, пытаясь вернуться, но Шеппард не отпускал его, пока они не покинули главную площадь.

— Ты что творишь? — Родни сделал шаг в обратном направлении, но Шеппард заступил ему дорогу. — Эй!

— Никаких «эй». С этой едой что-то не так.

— Да всё нормально с ней! Это было лучшее, что я в жизни ел! Честное слово, полковник. Даже «манна небесная» слишком слабое выражение, чтобы описать это в полной мере.

— Ты стонал как в порно, — резко перебил его Шеппард. — Из-за овощей.

— Но… 

— И предлагал белкомам всё, что захотят.

— Я сказал это вслух?

Родни облизнулся, всё ещё чувствуя привкус рагу. Но что, если Шеппард прав?

— Тейла это сгладит. Ты сделал свою часть, теперь они сделают остальное. — Шеппард заглянул ему в глаза, и Родни заметил на его обычно нечитаемом лице озабоченность. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Отлично. Просто замечательно.

Он даже не врал. Однако внезапно Родни осознал, что Шеппарду явно не столь хорошо. Что-то в его позе, в том, как скованно он двигался… У него что, стояк?

— Давай постараемся, чтобы так и оставалось. Больше ничего тут не ешь.

Шеппард развернулся в обратном направлении, и Родни, не задумываясь, потянулся и схватил его за руку. Шеппард уставился на вцепившуюся ему в руку ладонь, поднял взгляд на Родни. Его лицо снова было непроницаемо.

Родни очень хотелось спросить, не стоны ли, которые он издавал, пока ел, и о которых Шеппард сказал «как в порно», стали причиной эрекции. Но, может, это было не связано. Может, Шеппард просто легковозбудимый… Или женщину местную увидел. Однако… они встречали множество прекрасных женщин галактики Пегас, и Шеппард никогда раньше так не реагировал. Родни бы заметил.

Но спросить прямо… Нет, это было бы слишком смущающе для них обоих. Родни убрал руку.

— Мы договорились? — уточнил Шеппард, и хотя его лицо всё ещё было непроницаемо, вопрос прозвучал как что-то очень личное.

— О. Да, конечно.

На этом всё и закончилось. Ну, до тех пор, пока Родни снова не съел что-то достаточно вкусное, чтобы застонать от наслаждения, отчего Шеппард заметно завёлся. И даже если это был лишь очень незначительный факт, Родни его хватило, чтобы найти окончательное решение.

И когда в следующий раз Родни ощутил взрыв вкуса на языке, это был вкус Джона.


End file.
